


Ollie Sleeps Over

by things_that_matter



Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [17]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/things_that_matter/pseuds/things_that_matter
Summary: This one is very loosely based on my favorite book from childhood.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN: Life with Ollie [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Ollie Sleeps Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the stories I've previously written, but I plan to write more. I'd love prompts. If you provide me a prompt that I'm able to turn into a story, I'll gift it to you. I'm not fully in control of these, though. Sometimes I have an idea I like, but after I work on it for hours, I realize that it won't cooperate. Then another story will practically write itself.

"Are you sure you have your toothbrush?" Elio asked.

"Check!" Ollie nodded with a serious look on his face.

"And did you pack decent pajamas? I don't want you to wear those old ratty ones you like so much. They will think we don't take proper care of you," Elio asked next.

Ollie giggled. "Check!"

This was not the first time Elio had been over the packing list with Ollie, but for some reason, he was more nervous than Ollie was about his first sleepover away from home.

Elio and Ollie wore duplicate faces of concentration. Eyes cast upward, finger on chin. Finally, Elio dropped his hand and opened his eyes widely. "Oh! Did you pack your Avengers blanket?" he asked with an urgency to his voice.

"Um," Ollie looked down sheepishly.

Elio was confused. He waited for Ollie to say more, but he didn't.

"Did you forget it?" Elio asked, reaching for Ollie's backpack.

As Elio unzipped the backpack, riffling through the contents for at least the third time, Ollie shifted nervously from one foot to the other.

"It's not here, Ollie. Better go grab it. I think I can make it fit," Elio said, not looking up from where he was trying to rearrange Ollie's things.

"Elio?" Ollie said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Elio asked, still not looking up.

"I think I won't bring it," Ollie finally said.

Elio dropped the backpack and looked at Ollie with concern on his face. "Ollie," he said imploringly, "You can't sleep without it."

Ollie looked down at the floor again, with a somber look on his face. "Maybe I can," he muttered softly.

Elio put his hands on his hips, "Ollie," he said. The silence spoke for itself. They both knew that Ollie had never been able to sleep without the blanket. On two occasions it had been left someplace, and on both occasions Ollie had had to sleep with Elio and Oliver all night, and even then he slept fitfully. During their recent beach trip, Oliver had driven an hour and a half back to the house to get the blanket because even he knew that Ollie would not be able to sleep without it and he didn't want him in their bed every night of vacation.

"Why, Ollie? Why not just take it?" Elio asked, puzzled.

"It's for babies," was Ollie's answer, and the look of shame on his face was almost too much for Elio to take.

"Ollie," he said with a level of seriousness to his voice that he rarely employed. "Come here," he said. And he took Ollie by the hand. Elio sat on the sofa and pulled Ollie onto his lap.

"First, it's not for babies. It's a super cool blanket. Everyone loves the Avengers. Even Oliver and I love the Avengers. We wouldn't even be friends with anyone who _didn't_ like them!" Elio paused in order to gauge whether his words were having any impact, but Ollie still looked sad. He'd been so excited about his first sleepover, and Elio felt like he was ruining it. But, he knew Ollie needed that blanket, especially for his first night sleeping away from home.

Elio tried again, "Second, we aren't the kind of people who make our decisions based on what other people think. We do what we want to do, and live how we want to live, and if someone doesn't approve of it, then we don't want that person as a friend anyway."

Ollie looked up at him then, and there was a bit frustration on his face, "I do want him as a friend though!"

Elio sighed.

"Why don't you call Oliver and see what he thinks?" Elio tried as a last ditch effort. Ollie shrugged, which Elio took as acquiescence, so he pulled out his phone and handed it to Ollie.

A moment later, he could hear Ollie's side of the conversation.

"Elio wants to make me take my Avengers blanket but I don't want to...." Ollie complained into the phone. Then after a pause, "Cause I just don't," he said defensively. "I don't know... Yeah.... Yeah...." he was beginning to sulk. "I'm sure! I don't want to!" Ollie said, more adamantly. After a bit more back and forth, Ollie handed Elio the phone and crossed his arms angrily, eyebrows drawn together.

Elio put the phone to his ear and heard Oliver's irritated voice, "Elio, pick your battles. He's almost eight years old. If he wants to go off without his blanket and be up all night unable to sleep, maybe he will listen to our advice next time." Elio hung up and then also crossed his arms and drew his eyebrows together. The two of them looked like twins born fifteen years apart.

"Fine," Elio muttered.

"Fine," Ollie muttered back.

Fortunately, there was still an hour before Ollie was supposed to go to his friend's house, and they managed to put aside their agitation in that amount of time. Oliver arrived home, too, just in time to run through the rules for being away from home, which mostly centered around being a polite guest and obeying the house rules if any were given, or obeying their own house rules if none were given. For once, Elio didn't find Oliver's lecture intolerable. Hearing Oliver go over all of the rules made it feel like a normal childhood experience. Elio had had such a nontraditional upbringing, he didn't really remember having sleepovers, but he could tell by Oliver's directives that he had.

Finally, it was 6:00 pm, and Elio put on his own jacket, and then helped Ollie into his, zipping it up snugly. Oliver then held the backpack so Ollie could slip it on. "You remembered your toothbrush, right?" Oliver asked. Ollie didn't complain about how many times he'd been asked this question. He just smiled excitedly and said, "Check!" just as he had for Elio earlier in the afternoon. After a few more friendly exchanges, Elio finally asked, "Ollie, are you absolutely sure you don't want your blanket? You could always take it and just leave it in your backpack."

But Ollie nodded decisively. "I'm sure," he said.

Elio nodded, and after they both hugged Oliver, they exited the house and walked next door to Danny's house. Before knocking on the door, Elio reminded, "We are right next door if you need us, Ollie."

Ollie smiled. "I know. I'm okay, Elio!"

Elio patted his head and knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, Ollie and Danny ran up the stairs together. Elio talked with Danny's parents politely for a few minutes, and then crossed the yard to his own house, feeling a bit like a sock without a foot.

Later, Elio and Oliver sat on the sofa together with the television off, enjoying the silence.

"It's been a long time since it's been just us," Elio commented.

Oliver smiled and wrapped his arms around Elio. "It's quiet," he agreed.

After a long pause Elio asked, "Do you miss this?"

Oliver smiled and kissed Elio. After a very long period of silence, there was a knock on the door. Elio was instantly alert and concerned, and Oliver gave him a patronizing _calm down_ look as he made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it, Ollie ran past them both, down the hall into his room. Elio and Oliver looked at one another, unsure of what was happening or what they should do. But, seconds later, Ollie was running back through the room, his blanket dragging behind him like a train. "Danny wants to see my blanket!" he yelled as he passed by. Oliver stepped onto the porch to ensure Ollie made it safely back into Danny's house. Then he closed the door and sat down beside Elio again.

After another soft kiss he finally answered the question that Elio had by now forgotten he'd asked. "No, I don't miss it. But, I think we should take advantage of it."

Elio completely agreed.


End file.
